pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon
Not to be confused with the canon character, Gordon. |gender = ♂|race = Caucasian|eye_color = Brown|hair = Dark Brown|weapon(s) = Prototype PDW, Prototype, Pixel Gun, Dark Force Saber, Combat Knife, Gordon's Gun|equipment = Portal Crystal, Singular Grenade|image1 = Gordon.PNG|caption1 = Gordon's file picture.|species = Human}} 'Dr. Gordon Creeman '''is a supporting character of Campaign and Co-Op Campaign. He is the lead scientist of Area 52 Defense Development Agency, and well known for inventing the Prototype, as well as for other inventions. Biography Early Life Not much is known about his early life, however he had received degrees in multiple fields of science and a doctorate in mechanical engineering and theoretical physics at the top schools of the country. He began working as a civil engineer for the Pixelarican Government, later working for the Department of Housing and Urban Development, and the Department of Homeland Security. Area 52 Due to his high skill with inventing, reverse-engineering, quick problem solving, and his high knowledge in quantum mechanics, he was sought after by other departments of the Pixelarican Government, especially the Department of Defense, which they visualize him as the perfect candidate for a promotion under Area 52. After vigorous tests and multiple screenings, he was accepted into the classified and infamous testing ground of Pixelarica. He continued work, usually fixing radar equipment, and satellite communications. He was later made the head scientist of the newly formed Area 52 Defense Development Agency under the Department of Defense. He and his research team managed to research other-worldly materials and elements from crashed UFOs, eventually inventing the Portal Crystal; a crystal which is capable to phase through solid matter until its photons disperse, and weaponizing it to be known as the Prototype. Project: Black Aperture Months after weaponizing the Prototype, an unknown alien warship crashed into the Bering Strait near the Alaskan coastline. To prevent the Russian government from becoming suspicious of Pixelarican activity, the group were disgused as volcanic scientists for NOAA, studying the potential of another mega earthquake which a previous one has been recorded. The research team managed to salvage the warship and found its weaponry in the armor; alien rifles, blasters and cannons, including a deactivated quantum portal and a mini black hole generator; all of which were reversed engineered into their respective weapons, and into portal and the Singular Grenade. Gordon led the project and managed to link two portals found in his lab, which had the ability to teleport any living organism into the otherside. The Invasion Gordon's research team were stationed in one of his coworker's houses in Beverly Hills for an upcoming weapon project using previously obtained alien weaponry, however were caught in the crossfire when The Coded invaded Los Blockous. The team managed to hold out from The Coded by activating the house's defense system. Meanwhile, Gordon studied The Coded's movements, and managed to lead the development of a line of code that can disrupt the communications link between the master and the unit. While waiting for an evacuation, a battalion of Coded forces found out Gordon's and his team's location while sweeping the Beverly Hills area and launched an assault on the team's house. Pixel One were quickly dispatched after successfully leading a spearhead attack into the Coded's lines to Gordon's location. Trivia * His name, appearance, and personal information is a parody of ''Dr. Gordon Freeman from the Half Life series. * It was hinted he was with a relationship with Anne Marie Lindholm, however they broke up due to work constraints, and her being involved in the private industry, in which he disagrees her sense of profit from recognition and revenue for weapons. * In the 15.5.5 update, he now wields his own signature pistol in the mission, A Rock and a Hard Place instead of a regular Pixel Gun. ** However, he still uses it in cutscenes in those respective missions. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters (Minecraftian47)